Fallen Feathers
by Crescent Crane
Summary: When the Hero falls and rises once more, what can he do when he has nothing left to fight for? Light, love, friendship or his own innocence? Can he find out who is behind all of the killings before it's too late? Is he taking on a challenge too great for one angel to handle? What is the secret behind the Blade he now wields? One thing's for sure... Someone's leaving in a body bag.


**Fallen Feathers**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, Mira, Leski, Niji, Naito, Alphonse, Aero and Ichor... Well that and the story itself. XP This story is based on a nightmare that I had once that I had planned to publish as a short story instead of a Fanfiction. But... This place is like my home... So I HAD to make it here. :D And what place better to add horror to than Kid Icarus? XD**

* * *

**Warning: Character deaths are included.**

* * *

**Prologue: The New Guy**

* * *

_**"You're not my master."**_

_**"I AM your master now." the man said angrily, slapping the boy across the face as he held his face. "And you WILL obey me."**_

_**"I cannot! How could I betray my friends like that?"**_

_**"Your friends? You are an angel chosen by the Underworld Army after you dropped out of Palutena's Army."**_

_**"I can barely fly, how can you expect me to reach Angel Land?"**_

_**"Fenrir, you will obey and do your mission. After this, you are free to do as you like, become human, fight for yourself... If you like, even lead the Underworld Army."**_

_**"... You stole the position... When I complete this mission, I won't be back. I will return your post to its rightful owner and then bring everyone back."**_

_**"I'd like to see you try."**_

_**"You haven't told me... What is my mission, you cheap imitation of a god?"**_

_**"It's simple..." ... The darkness consumed them.**_

* * *

A boy sighed, walking out of the door that was recently opened as he walked out into a large field of flowers. "_... This place is beautiful._" he thought, seeming to sigh as he walked forward in the field. He looked up with empty eyes. The scent of the air took a swift change. "..." he quickly turned, pulling a severed wing out of his bag as he swung it. It was suddenly engulfed into a red light as it became a multiple-bladed great sword. He quickly pointed it at the newcomer as she smiled, pushing the blade away with a finger.

"Whoa there One-Winged-Angel." she teased as he blushed, stabbing the sword into the ground as he held his right (and not to mention only) wing delicately before holding up a piece of paper.

"Phosphora... You know I'm sensitive about that." he wrote before showing her the note. She snickered and ruffled his white hair.

"I know Mir." she said, smiling at the young-looking angel. "Just messing with you." she said, smiling again.

"..." he grabbed out a phone as he typed another message. "... Alright... Hmm... How they say... What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just going out for a fly across the garden." Phosphora said as he nodded, typing another message.

"Ah."

"What are you up to?" she asked as he held up his phone.

"I'm on a personal mission." the message said as she flew back a bit, the electricity surrounding her before increasing in strength. He looked down, sighing as he drew his sword again, gripping it with both hands as he crouched, the sword pointed at her from a positions where his hands gripped it tightly. She smirked.

"You do know what that looks like, right?" she asked as he looked down before blushing deeply.

"Shut up." he mouthed before she rushed past him, sending jolts of electricity up his spine as he groaned silently, spinning in a circle as he swung his sword at her.

"Missed me." she said with a smile as she dodged his attack with ease. He growled, leaping into the air before swinging his sword rapidly, sending multiple sharp feathers at her, which she countered with a burst of lightning. He landed quickly on the ground before rushing at her and swinging the sword in an attempt to cut her. She ducked quickly before hitting him with a strong blast of lightning and sending him flying away. He stopped suddenly as he raised his sword to point it it her. All of a sudden, he seemed to growl before he began twitching, closing his eyes tightly as his sword shook in his hands. "... Mira?" she asked, worrying about the boy as he fell to his knees, clawing at the grass with his fingers. His right wing burst into nothingness before it reappeared as multiple feathers, each one stabbing into his back as howled silently in pain. She gasped, quickly flying over as she hugged him. "Mir!" she shouted as he gasped, looking at her as each feather turned back into the wing on his right. "Don't let him win."

"..." he hugged her tightly as a way of saying "I won't."

She smiled before hearing a coughing. They turned to the left as they saw a girl around 8 or 9 sitting on a giant rock... Creature thingy. "Ahem?" the girl said as Phosphora let the angel go.

"H-hey Mistress." she said nervously as the girl hopped off of the rock, walking around the angel. He waved nervously as the girl inspected him.

"..." he held up a note and bowed quickly as the girl took it, reading aloud.

"My name is Mira Quieta Cantus. I'm an unaligned angel that left the Underworld Army after Lord Hades' defeat. I apologize for not addressing you but I'm unable to use my mouth to speak to you." she read aloud as she looked at the bowing angel, raising an eyebrow. "Another one from the Underworld Army dropouts?" she asked, smirking as the boy seemed to gulp. "Well... Nice to meet you." she said, raising an eyebrow awkwardly. He handed her another note before she read it aloud too. "I would also like to ask if you're in need of an angel. I am willing to follow any order you give me. Unfortunately my skills in household work is limited to cleaning latrines, polishing floors and... Playing fetch." she read aloud before smiling at the last part. "Hmm..." she said, smiling before looking at Phosphora. "Alright... I could use another general." she said as Mira nodded.

"... Thank you." he mouthed as she clapped her hands.

"Then it's settled! From here on out, Mira's a new angel in The Forces of Nature." she said, smiling as Mira smiled at her. "I'm Viridi." she said as he nodded.

"..." he suddenly bowed and looked up at her. "Thank you for accepting me into your army, Mistress Viridi." he mouthed as she smiled and patted his shoulders with her staff.

"Rise." she said as he did as he was told. "Now... Welcome aboard!" Viridi said excitedly. "Your first order of business is to..."

"Help set up for a slumber party!" Phosphora said excitedly as Viridi pouted.

"I wanted to say that..." she muttered as Mira raised an eyebrow.

"... Slumber... Party?" he mouthed. Viridi sighed and motioned for him to follow as she hopped up onto her rock-monster.

"Come on. We've got to send out invitations and then set up!" she said, smiling as he looked at Phosphora. Phosphora shrugged and smiled before levitating. He sheathed his sword in his bag as it turned back into a wing. He held his hands behind his back as Viridi's rock turned around. "And this is Cragalanche!" Viridi said, petting the rock as it began walking. Mira smiled before following with Phosphora close behind. She then noticed something inside of his bag.

"_What's that?_" she thought?" Noticing a devilish glow of red flowing out of it. She placed a hand on her chin as she followed a bit behind. "_... There's something about that I don't like about that glow..._" she muttered as he turned back with an empty look in his eyes. She froze, fear in her eyes as she stared into his empty ones.

"..." he suddenly smiled at her before turning back forward and following Viridi. She sighed with relief silently as she followed.

"_That was close._" she thought as they slowly approached Viridi's palace. "_... What is he planning? Who's behind it? I'll need to tell Pit about this._"

* * *

******To Flamers: If you feel like flaming this story, go right on ahead. If you have a Fanfiction profile, then review on that. If you flame as an anon and you DO have a Fanfiction profile... I don't even know what to say... But have a nice day.**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if this seems so rushed. I just wanted to get this out there as quickly as I could. Please review when you finish for your input. Was this good, was this bad or was it average?**

**This is one of the first horror stories that I'm serious about writing, and I really want it to be the best that it can be.**

**Please feel free to follow this if you enjoyed it.**

**Even favorite it if you really liked it.**

**Thank you all for reading, and have a good day. :D**

**-The Angel Of The Crescent Moon**


End file.
